


Blind Spot

by nat_suzy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_suzy/pseuds/nat_suzy
Summary: Sometimes obsession can be taken too far and can lead a person to do awful things.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance to anyone that may find this triggering in any way. It is not my intention to trigger or offend anyone, and I am in no way trying to glorify violence and/or abuse. This is just some creepy shit that I thought up.

"I saw what you were doing, Seungcheol." Jeonghan neared the boy cowering in the corner of the bedroom.

"Jeonghan, please."  Seungcheol begged.  He knew what he did would upset Jeonghan, but he needed to get out.  He tried escaping through the windows by shattering them, but they were unbreakable.  Jeonghan knew what the boy was doing and threw him off the bed, kicking him until he ran out breath, and grabbed the gun he kept in his desk.

"Why would you want to try and escape?  You have all you need right here.  I love you." Jeonghan had a psychotic look in his eyes.

"What you're doing is not love."

"The what do you call this?" Jeonghan then pulled the trigger, shooting the bruised boy in the arm.  Seungcheol screamed out in pain and clutched his arm as he fell to his side. "Nobody's gonna want damaged goods.  But me, I'll love you no matter what." Jeonghan sounded desperate, like he wanted Seungcheol to understand how he felt.

"You don't love me." Seungcheol stated through gritted teeth.

"But, I love you enough to do this." And with one pull of the trigger, he shot Seungcheol clear in the head.  He crouched down to the body and said, "If I can't love you, then no one can.  You even ruined my dresser with your blood, but I still love you."  

Jeonghan dragged Seungcheol's lifeless body into the backyard.  He dug a hole and kicked the body in, and covered it up.  He re-enterd his room and pulled out his journal from his desk.  He flipped to a clean page and wrote

"Seungcheol: manly, strong, caring, easily manipulated.

Reason for death: tried to escape and claimed I didn't love him."  He then proceeded to glue a picture of Seungcheol onto the page.  He closed his journal and sighed, looking in the direction of his dresser. "You were always the messy one." 

Joshua looked down at his shoes as he walked along the sidewalk, his head down to avoid the sunlight as it pierced through the sky, hitting every inch of ground it could possibly cover.  In his right hand, Joshua carried his favorite book, and carried a water bottle in his left hand.  He glanced up every once in a while to see what street he was on, but he knew that he only needed to follow the one sidewalk for six blocks to get to the park.  He looked up as he was crossing the street, and as he did, he caught the attention of a mysterious stranger.  They locked eyes, and Joshua, being the gentleman that he is, smiled politely at him.

Jeonghan was captivated by this boy.  He watched as Joshua walked past him, Joshua's eyes now dead-set on the park, and decided to follow him.  He watched as Joshua entered the park through the main entrance and found a spot under a tree.  Jeonghan then entered and found a bench far enough to not be noticed, but close enough to keep an eye on the boy.  He watched as Joshua made himself comfortable against the tree and watched how he opened his book.  He watched Joshua read and followed his eyes as they scanned the pages and watched how his expressions changed throughout the chapters, and took out his phone and began to snap pictures of the pretty boy as he read

A cool breeze nipped at Joshua's left cheek, which caused him to pull the hood of his sweater over his head.  He closed his book and sat it down next to him and closed his eyes and allowed the sun to glide over his face, feeling the warmth of the rays as they touched every possible centimeter of his golden skin.  But, he was soon disrupted from his peace by a gust of wind, making his hood fall down, and causing his book to fly away.  Joshua scrambled to catch his book, but immediately stopped when he saw a boot step on it.  He observed as the figure reached down to grab his book.

"You have a really good taste in literature."  Jeonghan stated, "But you might want to get a new copy."  He handed Joshua his book in all of its tattered glory.

Joshua reached out for his book, both of their hands ghosting against one another, "It's my favorite book, I read it all the time.  Maybe I should get a hardcover copy instead."  Joshua joked, making Jeonghan lower his head and smile, his hair falling over his face. "I'm Joshua, by the way."  The boy stuck his hand out.

"Jeonghan."  He took Joshua's hand in his and was instantly obsessed.  

"Didn't I see you at the crosswalk?  You were headed in the opposite direction, what are you doing here?" 

"I was just out getting some fresh air, clearing my mind.  Thought I might stop at the park and walk around while I'm at it."

"Well, I'm glad you did or else I would be chasing my book all over the park."  He laughed.  Jeonghan just looked at him, a smile plastered on his face.  "Well, I should probably get going.  Thanks again for saving my book.  I hope to see you around sometime." Joshua smiled at Jeonghan one last time before departing on his way home.

"Oh, don't worry.  You'll be seeing me."


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for like 500 years, but new chapter is up! Sorry it sucks and has a lot of dialogue, it's more of a filler chapter anyway. New chapter coming soon!

Jeonghan walked around the apartment, observing every tiny detail of it; the decorations, furniture, cracks in the wall, even the amount of dust that clung to the tops of picture frames. He scanned the pictures, mostly of family and friends, but noticed a very familiar face. Faces to be exact. He gently set the frame down when he heard footsteps making their way back to the living room.

"You can borrow my roommate's shirt for the time being," Nayoung stretched her arm out as she neared Jeonghan, "I'm sure he won't mind." She smiled sweetly at the stranger standing in her living room. 

"Thank you." Jeonghan slipped the shirt on with ease and took in it's scent, already intoxicated. "How long until my shirt will be ready?" He asked as politely as he could.

"Should be less than an hour. Do you want anything to eat or drink while you wait?" Nayoung asked as she made her way to the kitchen. 

"Some water would be great, thank you."

The sound of keys jingling could be heard and, within a few seconds, the door was swung open. Joshua fell back as he took sudden notice of the boy standing in the living room, wearing his shirt. 

"Nayoung, are you here?" Joshua scrambled up.

"Oh, hey Josh," Nayoung came running from the kitchen to see a frantic Joshua. "Sorry, I spilled my coffee all over him when I came out of the cafe downstairs. I offered to clean his shirt for him and let him borrow one of yours. Is that okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just let me know when you have someone coming over so I know not to have a heart attack." Joshua was still catching his breath as he looked over to Jeonghan. "Hello, again."

"Again?" Nayoung asked.

"We met in the park earlier today." Jeonghan stated.

"Ah, okay. But, Josh, you left for the park four hours ago. Have you been there the whole time?" 

"No, I went down to the police station afterwards." 

"Any news?" Nayoung took Joshua's hand and led him into the living room. She looked somewhat hopeful, but Joshua's expression said otherwise.

"Nothing," he sighed. "They don't have any new leads or evidence. I stayed as long as I could to help them with the evidence they do have, but there's barely anything there. Are you sure Seungcheol didn't say anything to you about where he was going?" 

"I'm sure, absolutely positive." 

"Then I don't think we'll ever find him." Joshua shrugged off his jacket, annoyed, and pushed by Jeonghan to get to his room.

"Sorry," Nayoung apologized to the boy. "Our friend went missing a couple months ago and he's taking it really hard. He's gone to the police station every day, but there aren't any new discoveries in the case. He's so worn out but he just won't take a break." Nayoung looked worryingly towards Joshua's door.

"Don't worry, I understand." Jeonghan glanced over to the picture that stood on the table next to the front door. "So, I guess that's him then?" He pointed. Nayoung only nodded, a sad smile painted on her face. "He's handsome, looks strong." 

"He was very strong and very caring. He didn't have a single enemy in the world. I just don't know why he would just... suddenly disappear." 

Jeonghan knew.


	3. Three

The sounds of phones ringing and of papers being filed filled Joshua's ears as he walked through the police department, his shoes slightly squeaking against the wood flooring. Even though he'd been there everyday for the past two months, he scanned the entire room. Not a single person looked like they wanted to be there; some were staring blankly at their computer screens, while others desperately downed their coffee.

Joshua thrusted his hands into his pockets as he approached a desk that sat in front of a large office, and, as if right on cue, the woman sitting at the desk looked up at him.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked, almost too chipper. She appeared to be in her early thirties, dark brown hair clasped at the back of her head with a large black hair clip, coffee stained teeth which seemed to be a huge contrast to her pasty skin, and eyes so green they could pierce through the universe.

"Uh, hi," Joshua hesitated; he'd never seen this women before. "Detective Benley called me. Said I should come down right away." 

"You must be Joshua. One second, please." The woman picked up her phone and dialed an extension, "Detective Benley, Joshua is here." After a moment, she nodded, and hung up the phone. "He'll see you now."

"Thank you." Joshua walked around the desk to the detective's door, which creaked awfully when he opened it.

"Ah, Joshua, come on in!" The detective rose from his freshly polished mahogany desk to greet the boy who stood in his doorway, and waved him in. Detective Benley was an older man; in his late fifties, a gray and white beard decorated his face along with a mustache of the same color, while wrinkles underlined his dark brown eyes. "How have you been?"

"Hello, Detective Benley. I've been good." Joshua stepped in and shut the door. "I see you got a new receptionist?" 

"Yeah. That last one was a no-good, half-witted twat who couldn't do anything right."

"Wasn't he your nephew?"

"Exactly my point." Benley cleared his throat, and then motioned for Joshua to sit down. "You're probably wondering why I called you down here?" 

"I am very curious, sir."

"I think we've got something you might like to see." The detective opened the top drawer of his filing cabinet, which stood directly behind his desk, and pulled out a vanilla folder, which he then proceeded to open and pull out a large photograph. He sat it down in front of Joshua, "I believe you know this young man?" 

Joshua peered down at the photograph, his heart feeling like it was swelling up inside of his chest, "Th-that's Seungcheol. How did you get this?" Joshua held the picture in his hands, tears nearly threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Well, when you nor your friend had any idea where he was going the night he disappeared , we decided to check some local security tapes. We checked all the local restaurants, shops, cafes, you name it. We couldn't find anything until we checked all of the street security cameras. This was taken on Bennett Avenue near that new matcha place. The same night he went missing." The picture was of a small alleyway, shops lined up behind Seungcheol, who looked wary of the man standing in front of him, his back turned to the camera. It was clearly nighttime when they showed up in front of the camera, the only light coming from a single street lamp. "This is really the only clear picture of him. When we played the rest of the tape, it showed him getting knocked out and dragged into one of the nearby cars. We tried getting a vision of the other man, but he was masked and wore a hood. We tried questioning the employees of all the shops, but it was so late at night that everything was closed." 

Joshua felt his heart sink clear into his stomach, this time letting the tears escape, "So this is all you have?" He spoke softly, not wanting to let his anger slip from him.

"I'm afraid so," Detective Benley's head dropped. "I'm sorry." 

Joshua stood up from his chair, picture still in hand. He reached for the folder, slipped the picture in, and tucked the folder under his arm. "Thank you for calling me down here today." He didn't dare to look the detective in the eye; he felt betrayed in a way, thought that when he was called to come to the station that he would receive good news, that they had found Seungcheol, or at least had some more evidence other than the blurry picture of his friend.

..

On his way home, Joshua decided to stop by Bennett Avenue to see if he could find the exact spot where Seungcheol stood. He noticed the matcha cafe and noticed their 'HOURS' sign on the door. He took out the picture and read the time on the bottom right hand corner. 10:00 p.m. Joshua looked back the door and noticed that the latest they stayed open was 11:30 p.m. So if the cafe was open late enough, then someone would have seen what was going on. Right? 

Joshua pushed the door, causing a chime to sound throughout the cafe, signaling the sign of a customer. He took in the small interior of white tables and chairs, and the small green and white tiles of that made up the floor.

"Hi, how can I help you?" A young lady chimed from behind the counter. She looked young, couldn't be more than a year younger than Joshua. 

He ordered the first thing he saw on the menu, and as the girl was making his drink, he looked out the window from the counter. He then proceeded to walk to the wall opposite the counter to see if he could look out the large windows. He did this all over the cafe to see if he look at the exact spot outside from anywhere in the cafe. 

The girl took notice of his behavior and piped up, "Are you alright? Is someone after you?" She asked frantically.

"No," Joshua answered, still looking out the window. He then strode back up to the counter, took out the photo from the folder, and lied on the counter. "Do you recognize him?" He pointed to Seungcheol. "He's my friend. He went missing a couple months ago and the last place he was seen was on the street outside near this cafe. Someone was working here that night and could have seen them." Joshua was turing stern, "Do you have any idea who was working that night?"

The girl gulped and locked eyes with Joshua, "It was me. I think I might know where your friend is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is a little more interesting. Sorry if the chapters are a little short; they take me a long time to write and I get distracted along the way.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i've been gone for so long. life got pretty hectic. anyway, here's an update. sorry this chapter is mostly dialogue.

"You know where he is?" Joshua stared daggers at the girl behind the counter. She nodded her head, hesitantly, scared of Joshua's reaction. "If you knew, why didn't you go to the police?" Joshua raised his voice.

"Because I was scared." She answered quickly.

"Scared of what?"

"Of getting killed, alright! He threatened me."

"Who threatened you?"

"The guy who took your friend." It was silent for a moment. Joshua took a seat at a table near the counter and motioned for the girl to sit with him. 

"I know this could be traumatizing for you, but I need you to tell me what happened."

"I don't kn-"

"Please. I have to find Seungcheol." Joshua pleaded.

"Okay. It had been a slow day, so we decided to close early. I was the last one out; all the lights were shut off and all I had to do was lock the front door before I left. I locked it from the inside and went to get my jacket from behind the counter. I noticed someone across the street; they were hunched over and breathing heavily like they had just been running. I was concerned and was about to check on them, but someone else showed up. The other boy looked like he was pleading with your friend. I saw him look into the window and that's when I ducked behind the counter. I heard yelling coming from your friend, and then he was suddenly on the ground. I saw... I saw blood coming from his nose and head; I'm guessing he hit the ground hard enough to split his head open. Then I saw him being dragged to a car."

"Why didn't you call the police at that time?"

"Because I know if I did, it would take forever for them to get here. Plus, I didn't get a good look at the boys and the security footage doesn't help that much either. I mean, you saw the picture."

"So, what did you do?

"I followed them."

"You what?!" 

"Stupid, I know. But, I was suspicious. Luckily, I had my bike that day so I wouldn't be spotted easily. I followed them to the woods about fifteen miles out of town, and I saw his car pull up to a cottage. I left my bike at the entrance of the woods and followed the tire marks. I hid behind some shrubbery and saw him drag your friend out of the car and in through a door at the side of the house. At that moment I got freaked out and decided to get the hell out of there; I would call the police as soon as I got back to my bike. But, by the time I got back to my bike, my phone was gone; it must have fallen out of my pocket at some point. So, I went back in to find it and I saw him. He was standing in front of me, holding my phone. I tried to run, but he got me and threw me onto the ground and I felt his hand again my throat, and his grip kept getting tighter and tighter." The girl was on the verge of tears. 

"Did he say anything?"

"He was said that he saw me in the window of the cafe, and that he saw me following him, and he said that if I called the police that he... he..." The girl choked and let out a few tears.

"He would what?"

"That he would find me and drag me back to the woods and kill me. I eventually blacked out and woke up a few minutes later by my bike. I had cuts and bruises all over my body; he probably made it look like I crashed my bike or something."

"You have to take me there, I have to know who this person is. And hopefully Seungcheol will be there."

"No. It's too dangerous." The girl stood from her seat and made her way back to the counter.

"I have to figure this out. You are my only hope..." Joshua waited for a response, "You won't stay. You'll just take me there and then leave."

"Fine. But, if you get caught, don't say I didn't warn you."


	5. Five

The car ride was silent, with the acception of the gravel road and the static of the radio. Joshua, who had been staring out the window, turned his head to look at the girl, who's knuckles were turning white from the intense gripping of the steering wheel.

"What's your name anyway?" Joshua broke the silence. 

The girl never took her eyes off of the road as she answered, "Alice."

"You got a last name?"

"Benley." Alice sighed as she took a left turn onto muddy road.

"Benley? As in Walter Benley? I didn't know Detective Benley had a daughter." Joshua turned his head to now look out the windshield.

"Because he doesn't," Alice sighed again. "I'm his niece." She said, flatly, her tone almost cold.

"Seems you don't take much of a liking to him." Joshua half-joked. 

"Not after he fired my brother and called him a twat in front of the entire precinct. Never a man to consider other people's feelings."

"How do you mean?"

"He just does and says things without considering how the other person will feel. For example: he caught my brother watching some... special videos with men in them and my brother begged him to not tell anyone, because he hadn't come out to our parents yet. Then one night, our parents hosted a family dinner party. At some point, him and my brother were arguing over god knows what, and he outed him. On purpose. No mercy." Alice's eyes stayed on the road.

"I'm sorry. If I would've known that, I wouldn't have gone to him when Seungcheol went missing."

"There's no need for you to apologize." Alice finally looked over at him and gave him a soft smile. "We're here." The car stopped.

Joshua unbuckled his seatbelt and, hesitantly, stepped out of the car. "I don't think this is the entrance." Joshua looked around and saw nothing but thick bushes and dense trees.

"It's about a half mile up. Trust me, it's better if you enter from here." Alice answered through the open window. "Start from here and walk until you see tire marks, but stay a few yards away so he won't be able to see foot prints. The trail is about a mile long, just follow the tire marks up to the cottage. Do you have your phone on you?"

"Yeah." Joshua fished it out of his back pocket. The two switched phones and inputted each other's phone numbers.

"Keep your phone on silent just incase. I'm going to drive up to the entrance and see if there are any new tire marks, and I'll call you," Alice paused for a moment. She took in the appearance of the boy standing outside of her car. He seemed fit for the forest ahead of him; dark jeans and a forest green turtleneck sweater paired well with his black sneakers. His face, however, looked frightened. He knew he shouldn't be up to something like this, but he had to find Seungcheol. "Go ahead and start, Joshua."

Joshua made his way through the woods with ease and soon Alice called him.

"Alright, so the tire marks look pretty fresh, so it either means he just left or he's home. If he's home, get the hell out of there as fast as you can and call me to come get you. If he's not home, then... just be cautious, and call me when you're done. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Be careful, Joshua." The call ended and Joshua realized that he was now on his own. 

In all honesty, he didn't care if the man was home or not. He was going to find Seungcheol, even if it killed him.


End file.
